


A big bro of his BEARY own

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: (for me), ALSO YA'LL GET MY HEADCANONS SO YAY, M/M, again sorry, hinted at souyo, kind of, let this kind of out of hand, sorry just kind of turned this into a teddie loves his big bro thing, souyoweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: for souyoweek2018 nanako or TEDDIE





	A big bro of his BEARY own

teddie’s new to this whole having a ‘big bro’ thing as nana-chan says. Yosuke and him don’t do all the things sensei and nana-chan do, yosuke doesn’t give him piggy back rides (trust him. he’s tried but yosuke couldn’t hold him) yosuke makes him lunch sometimes but he only knows how to make maybe five things,

They don’t do any of the things he’s seen sensei do with nanako.

But there’s things yosuke can do that sensei can’t teddie learned. Yosuke can clean up messes fast, and he’s really good at teaching teddie how to write and read!

He also knows how to paint nails. The bear never knew you could put colors on your fingers!, yosuke was beary good at that he owns so many colors too! Like a big rainbow of nail colors. Though teddie never sees him paint his own fingers just his toes

oh and he does these cool things at night to!. yosuke calls them splits teddie doesn’t know how he does that without hurting himself, it’s something he can respect that’s for sure!

He wonders if yosuke could teach him how to do it too!

There’s also things he wasn’t sure ‘big bros’ normally do to as well. Sometimes yosuke would get all sad and not talk to teddie at all and just listen to music till he fell asleep, he wonders if he should ask nanako if sensei does that too

and then there’s days he comes home all flustered and grinning. And anytime teddie asked why he’d just say “just had a good day” and text sensei on his phone till dinner

he acts like how all those girls do in his dramas when their in love…maybe he loves sensei? That has to be it! yosuke had fallen for his best friend in the most romantic way there can be!, maybe he should help the other score with sensei sometime (he’s beary sure he will)

yosuke isn’t the perfect ideal of a big brother like teddie’s seen people say but…he’s his big brother and that’s enough for him

Teddie doesn’t understand this new life he has completely but he likes it! likes being part of a ‘family’ and having a big bro of his own it’s all he ever dreamed of and more

**Author's Note:**

> i did this cause i didn't pick him for my art half of souyoweek. and i love teddie hes a silly bear child who must be protected
> 
> (ALSO yosuke is a pretty alright big bro to him if you ask me)


End file.
